Nunc et semper
by Miiinne
Summary: No final eu sabia que eu só existia por causa dele. Eu acordei cedo toda manhã, treinei, para vê-lo de novo. Drabble. Sakura-centric.


**Disclaimemer: **_Naruto não me pertence. Mas se fosse meu. Ah se meu fosse..._

**N/A: **_Contém spoilers... de leve. Mas ainda assim tem. Primeira fic (YAY! nada de tradução!). Sem chamas e caça ás bruxas kay?_

_****_

* * *

_**Nunc et semper  
**By Miiinne_

___

_(Agora e sempre)_

* * *

"_Sasuke."_

_Lágrimas._

"_...Hn?"_

"_Obrigada."_

_Silêncio._

* * *

Quando era pequena eu gostava de acompanhar minha mãe no mercado, mesmo quando levantávamos com o sol para pegar as melhores frutas e verduras. Com o sono ainda me segurando eu descia as escadas e a acompanhava com um sorriso no rosto, passando pelas barracas cheias de cores e aromas. Ocasionalmente encontrávamos com _ele _e a mãe, mas nunca conversávamos. Mais tarde Ino me esperava na frente da floricultura, e ficavamos rindo, conversando e brincando com as flores. No final do dia minha mãe sempre me dava um sorriso e me contava estórias sobre honoráveis samurais e suas batalhas, e como sempre encontravam com o amor no final. Era nossa rotina mensal.

Quando entrei para a academia, eu parei de acompanhá-la. E me preocupei em decorar todas as regras e a prestar atenção _nele._ Eu levantava na primeira hora do amanhecer e descia as escadas, sonhando com _ele_, me dirigindo para a academia com um sorriso no rosto. Eu sentava ao _seu_ lado, torcendo para ele me notar. Mais tarde parei de me encontrar com Ino, não riamos e brincávamos mais com as flores. Ainda assim, ao final do dia, eu esperava minha mãe pelos contos. Era minha rotina semanal.

Quando me tornei genin, realmente nada mudou drasticamente, eu continuava a acordar cedo e a sonhar com _ele_, constantemente. Só que agora estávamos no mesmo time. Kakashi-sensei nos disse uma vez, 'uma célula de três homens'. Engraçado, no começo eu ignorava meu outro companheiro de time. Naruto. Muita energia, muito laranja, muito falante, muito otimista. Muito _Naruto._ Mas mesmo assim, mesmo não admitindo, não éramos mais eu e _ele. _Mas três. E eu acordava, com um sorriso cansando e ia para a ponte, encontrar com o meu _time_. Porém Ino e eu não éramos mais amigas e eu já não mais esperava pelos samurais e suas batalhas, eu nem mais esperava por minha mãe com um sorriso no rosto. Dia após dia.

Quando _ele partiu. Quando ele partiu._ Naruto também foi embora. E já não éramos mais três. Só um. Só eu. Eu ainda levantava cedo, mas para sentar _naquele banco, _esperar por _ele_. Por _eles. _Até que um dia vi que eles não voltaram. Ou _voltariam. _Eu me vi encontrando com Ino novamente, eu comecei a treinar com Tsunade-sama. Até os sorrisos do final do dia de minha mãe eu retornei e ao mercado íamos ao mês. Eu sonhava com _ele_, eu esperava por _ele_ todo dia, eu ainda ansiava por _sua_ atenção, por _seu amor. _Por três anos se seguiu assim.

Até que ele voltou. Mas veio sozinho, sem _ele. _Eu sabia que ia ser assim, Naruto foi para treinar. Treinar para _ele. _E eu cresci, também para _ele_. Para mim e para nós. E eu logo vi minha rotina se alterando, incluindo Naruto, e mais tarde Sai. Tornamo-nos próximos. Tão próximos, que cheguei a duvidar do que sentia por _ele. _Quando nos reunimos pela primeira vez, quando _ele_ atacou o _meu_ time, eu senti raiva. Eu quis _machucá-lo_. E quis _trazê-lo_ de volta. Mas _ele_ partiu uma segunda vez. Deixando-me novamente. Mas eu ainda não conseguia me distanciar, no final eu sabia que eu só existia por causa _dele_. Eu acordei cedo toda manhã, treinei, para _vê-lo_ de novo. Mas minha mãe já não mais existia para sorrir para mim ou para deixar acompanhá-la ao mercado ou mesmo para me contar estórias antigas. Esquecido.

Quando _eles _apareceram com todo aquele '_Sasuke Uchiha_ tem que morrer.' Eu chorei. Eu chorei e voltei aos meus doze. Ao meu frágil e fraco eu. Eu quis parar, mas tudo era _demais_. Konoha, shishou, _Naruto_. Eu já estava confusa. _Naruto. _Não devia. Não devia. Mas tornou-se. Eu me descobri dividindo o sentimento. Por _ele. ELES. _Naruto foi atrás do Raikage. Para _ele. _Para mim, para nós. A célula de três. Absoluto.

Mas então Sai apareceu, dizendo que Naruto sofria por _mim. Me amava._ E tudo aquilo me revirou. Contemplei coisas que eu tentava ignorar. Por _ele. _Eu chorei mais. Eu não queria chorar mais, porém a situação não me permitia, o que piorou quando Shikamaru veio. _Ele. _Eu teria que falar com Naruto sobre _ele_. Teríamos que dar um fim. Em todo esse pesadelo. _Nele. NELE! _Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o suficiente. Mas se alguém tivesse que fazer... Nós faríamos, pelo o que um dia pensamos ser a célula. Não sendo mais eu e _ele_. Não mais tendo sorrisos e samurais.

-

* * *

**N/A:** ...primeira fic escrita D: Nem acredito. Mesmo tendo ficado assim... meio sem nexo e estranha e curtinha. Tentei ;D  
Quis fazer algo dela. EU AMO A SAKURA. (Totalmente minha personagem feminina preferida, depois vem a Rukia e a Tsunade o3o) E algo com os rumos do manga, que tão começando a melhorar. Pelo menos o Gaara não morreu o3o *suspira*

Fandom transformou Naruto em shoujo na minha cabeça D:

Escutando O rappa - súplica cearense, surgiu _Nunc et semper_ (ODEIO TITULOS e eles me ignoram D:), meio angst - como tem que ser - apesar de eu ser horrivel escrevendo angst_... ou qualquer outra coisa. SasuSaku._ Leve NaruSaku (to prestando muita atenção nesse casal ultimamente, talvez seja a desilusão com kishi_killer_moto) x3

Mas e ae? Fui bem? Fui péssima? Devo me esconder com minhas apostilas do pré-vestibular e nunca mais escrever por conta própria e ficar só na tradução? D: reviews?

teehee xD


End file.
